


A Reaper and a Doctor (Pike's POV)

by LaGemini



Series: A Reaper and a Doctor [2]
Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Meetings, John Grimm is Leonard McCoy, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaGemini/pseuds/LaGemini
Summary: This work is a Pike's POV of the first chapter of my work A Reaper and a Doctor.He could see just then and there, watching the doctor drinking away the horrible stuff, why Jon said he was just informing him to give the doctor more options and Chris does not have to worry. Why Jon told him the doctor is the most humane man with some perks.It could be read alone, but it would be easier to understand if you read that first.
Relationships: John Grimm/Christopher Pike, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike
Series: A Reaper and a Doctor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563037
Kudos: 43





	A Reaper and a Doctor (Pike's POV)

**Author's Note:**

> Reading A Reaper and a Doctor first recommended!

He was just getting out of hovercar outside of the bar when the call came in.

“Pike.”

[ Chris. I heard that you found him? ]

He winced at his friend’s excited voice. There was a reason he didn’t tell Phil he found the doctor. “I have a workable lead, yes.” He said carefully.

[ Don’t give me that diplomatic crap, Chris. Admiral Archer told me you found him and you are going to meet him tonight. ]

“Yes, I am outside of the bar right now.” He admitted reluctantly. Why did Jon have to tell Phil? He does not know how this night will pan out. He might fail at recruiting the doctor or even got hurt – he firmly steered himself from thinking he might die tonight – from the encounter.

[ Great! I really do want Dr. McCoy to join- ]

“I know, Phil. You told me about hundred times by now,” he interrupted Phil with exasperated sigh.

[ Then put your self-proclaimed tactical genius mind to work, or you’ll never hear the end of it, Chris. ]

“I will try my best, as I already told you as well.” He rolled his eyes even though Phil cannot see it. “And I’ll have you know there are a few more who agrees with me that I have a genius level tactical mind.”

[ Yes, yes. I heard that enough already. So use that. His mind will be a remarkable addition and I can’t even start to imagine what he can brought on with all the xenobiology! ]

“Phil. Stop. I can’t use my genius mind if I don’t go in to meet him. I am outside of the bar, and I will let you know as soon as I can,” he prayed he can contact his friend in relatively intact state after the encounter.

[ Wait! I went through all the paperwork. Tell Dr. McCoy he can have his own laboratory and research grant if he wants without any fuss. He just have to fill out few things. ]

Great. He knew that was not easy at all because Phil was going through it for months even with professor status when they first started teaching at the academy waiting for construction. He knew Phil was applying for Dr. McCoy as a substitute for last several weeks after hearing there might be a chance to recruit the doctor, but he did not think Phil would succeed. Phil didn’t even have Dr. McCoy’s consent for application! Now he really is apprehensive of the meeting he is about to have. He really need to succeed for Phil’s sake, but he cannot push too much if he wants to preserve his life. Great.

“I will mention it to Dr. McCoy. I really have to go in, Phil. Pike out.” He disconnected the call before Phil goes on to keep him standing here listening. He was never the one to run away from danger, he will go in and face it.

He pushed the door open – what kind of bar still uses it instead of automatic? – and immediately found the doctor he was here for.

It was not hard – there were few people to begin with, and he already knew how he looks like. Even though the doctor’s face was mostly obscured due to the angle, his broad shoulder and finely built physique is hard to miss in this kind of seedy bar.

“Excuse me,” he started politely when he got next to the doctor, but only got some kind of flicker of hand.

He took that as a consent of him sitting next to the doctor, and sat down gesturing he will have same thing the doctor is having to the bartender.

The doctor didn’t show any indication of acknowledging his presence, so he took some time to analyze the man surreptitiously sipping his dri – no, nursing this horrible thing. Why is the doctor drinking this shit? He pulled a face for a moment.

He doesn’t know what he was expecting the doctor would be like… well, that’s a lie. He didn’t have definite expectation, but he imagined several things. He didn’t think the doctor will be homicidal or downright aggressive, per se. He does trust Jon, and he did believe it when Jon said the doctor is not an augment and not violent. But Jon also said he met the guy only a few times for a short period. Even though Jon said he doesn’t have to worry at all as long as he remains civil and without ulterior motives, he thought civil can be interpreted differently to someone superior.

That is another thing that puzzles him. He had been thinking this as a first contact mission with a race who thinks they are superior to human, and expected some kind of perceived superiority the doctor radiates. The Augments recorded in history started a _war_ because they thought they are way superior. Hell, even Vulcans give off that vibe.

But the doctor looks just… a man. With a lot of chips in his shoulder and bitter at world. That definitely is not what he expected.

He could see just then and there, watching the doctor drinking away the horrible stuff, why Jon said he was just informing him to give the doctor more options and Chris does not have to worry. Why Jon told him the doctor is the most humane man with some perks.

After silently musing those thoughts and shedding all the worries he accumulated before, he finally made an approach working out new plan.

“Dr. McCoy?” That finally got the doctor’s attention, even though his answer was just a grunt of acknowledgement. He was not deterred at all.

“I am Captain Christopher Pike from Starfleet. Nice to meet you, Dr. McCoy.”

“Leonard McCoy. As you seem to know already,” came sarcastic answer and Chris suppressed an amused smile. Yes, he just has to treat him as sarcastic and normal individual.

“I will just get to the point, shall I?” He thought many possible courses for persuasion, but blunt seems to be the best way with the doctor.

“If I say no, will you just get lost?”

The doctor threw a sideway glance with that, and Chris momentarily saw the intelligence shown through the hazel eyes, apparently pretended dullness he first saw in it gone all the way. He can’t help but notice the intelligence and the strength of emotions hidden in it makes the doctor breathtaking. He hid it expertly though. It is not the time for those thoughts.

“Well, no. But I was going to start with pleasantries and small talks. I can still do that, if you prefer.” He said pleasantly and not hiding the small smile wrinkling his eyes, knowing it will infuriate the doctor a bit.

The doctor was frustrated, yes, and just grumbled under the breath. He smiled a bit more and got to the point.

“I came to recruit you, Dr. McCoy.”

He heard amused and incredulous snort and just arched his brow a bit as an answer seeing wheels in the doctor’s mind is turning.

“Does Captain of Starfleet go track everyone for them to join? Your rate must be exceedingly low if Captain came to recruit an old country doctor stuck in some bar.”

He almost balked at the old country doctor comment. He wanted to _shout_ about the doctor’s achievements Phil had drilled into him past few weeks that he memorized by now. He didn’t have to go through that if Dr. McCoy had been just a simple country doctor.

“Don’t sell yourself so short, Dr. McCoy. I do not have any medical background, but I do know your extensive publications and your groundbreaking brain stem grafting surgery. Also, my _friend_ , Philip Boyce, assured that you are possibly the most brilliant doctor on earth.” He managed to say calmly thanks to all of his experiences of diplomatic events.

That got Dr. McCoy to pause a bit.

“I remember him. We met three years ago at the conference. I’m surprised he still remembers me.”

Oh, joy. Doctor remembers meeting Phil. Phil will be _thrilled_ hearing this. He thought sarcastically as he can imagine his future filled with Phil’s rant about the doctor’s work whole lot more.

Actually, it will be exponentially more if doctor accepts the recruitment. Chris momentarily considered whether failing at recruiting will be better for his mental health. But quickly discarded it because Phil will be way worse if he somehow finds out Chris intentionally sabotaged the recruitment.

“Are you kidding? He is obsessed with you. He outright demanded I recruit you no matter what it takes or he will make my life miserable. He is my CMO, you see. You do not take that kind of threat lightly when he will be the one guaranteeing my life out black.” He shivered thinking what Phil might do to him if he blew this opportunity away and he somehow finds out about it.

“You think that is a good idea for negotiation? Laying out all your cards from the start?”

“You seem like someone who appreciates bluntness. I am known for my tactical mind, doctor, I am just trying a route that will most likely succeed. Also, I am sure Starfleet will give whatever you demand as long as you join. I read your resume, remember?” He said with a shrug.

Regardless of Phil’s annoying pestering for last several weeks that made him memorize doctor’s resume, it IS an impressive resume. Even if the doctor had prior experiences in medical field under different name – he does not think so though –, that does not mean everyone can make groundbreaking discovery and invention.

Unless the doctor’s request is truly outrageous, Starfleet will do everything they can to have him.

“General condition is : you have to join the Starfleet academy unfortunately,” he hastily added next words seeing the doctor’s incredulous and probably deal breaking glare. “But you will be on graduate medical course so that you only have to attend 3 years for general course of Starfleet thingy and xenobiology. You can earn credits with your shifts at Starfleet medical as you are already a certified doctor. I am sure they will be thrilled to have such a skilled surgeon. As a graduate medical course student, you will get apartment instead of dorm and no roommate.”

“We also have programs to grant researches but Phil told me to assure you that you can have separate laboratory of your own and grants as long as you fill out some paperwork,” he added as well remembering Phil’s demand earlier, “We allow cadets to test out classes so you can pass some classes to graduate earlier to use that extra time for research.”

That seems to make doctor pause to consider the offer even though he has to attend the academy, so Chris took deep calming breath to say next words.

“You could test out some history classes, hand-to-hand classes, and others as well as basic medical classes. Or, you can enlist as security or command track if you prefer. We will welcome you regardless.” He said carefully, knowing the doctor caught on the slight hesitation of his.

He blinked, and there suddenly was a hand wrapping around his torso, placed lightly but with the hint of sureness and strength it contains.

“Aren’t you too young and low in command to know about those kind of things, darlin’? You know, slight pressure will crack this lovely rib of yours and give you one painful death of drowning on your own blood.”

The doctor’s accent got thicker as he softly drawled a threat and his hand was caressing his rib.

The doctor’s pose did not change from easy slouch that emanates tiredness and wariness, but his smooth expression and steel in the eyes – and of course the speed he couldn’t even see – gave him a peek of the inhumanness the man possess.

His cock twitched. _Shit_. Now is _definitely_ not the time.

Unfortunately, the doctor noticed his reaction, probably from pupil dilation and the shiver that went through him for a second, and gave unbelieving huff removing his hand from Chris’ torso.

“Does all Starfleet Captain have such low self-preservation?” 

‘Yeah, I know the feeling. I can’t believe myself now, as well.’ He thought somewhat miserably. He can’t believe he reacted like that even though he had been mostly sure that there was no danger regarding his life tonight.

“Well, it seems to be the type, according to Phil. He always says we command tracks have zero self-preservation instinct,” He thinks he can’t object that in the forseable future, much to his dismay. “And yeah, I am too _young_ and too low in command to have a clearance, but Admiral Archer is a dear friend of mind and he heard I was trying to recruit you. He also advised that I don’t have to worry as long as I am civil.”

He can’t help but laugh a bit repeating _young_ after hearing that word from someone who looks younger than him by a decade, and added the last bit tad defensively. He is not aroused _because of_ the prospect of danger.

“You are young.” The doctor grumbled, and he still can’t help but chuckle a bit hearing it. “Well, that is definitely not something I hear often at this age, from someone looking as good as you do, Doctor.” He also didn’t use any name in case doctor prefers other name – he does not know his previous names or whether there is or not, but he did not want to presume.

“My laboratory and research grant, what else?”

The Doctor asked without preamble but Chris was not surprised, expecting this kind of answer considering their encounter so far.

“You can pick your advisor, and yes you will need an advisor, sorry, we can offer you a Lieutenant status during academy year unlike other cadets, and you will automatically rank Lieutenant commander as you graduate.”

“I have to take someone in medical for my advisor, I’m guessin’?” Chris suppressed an urge to fist-pump in the air with doctor’s easy agreement. It seems he is safe from Phil’s wrath.

“Yes. Advisor for class selection and dissertation advices. I would have been glad to be yours if it was not the case. You see, advisor and their charge needs to have mandatory meetings few times a semester.”

Now that the doctor is more likely to join the ‘fleet, he fell back to flirting approach. Maybe because he still wants to prove to him and the doctor it was not the _danger_ that aroused him a little if he was honest to himself.

“And academy rules for fraternization between professor and cadet is?” The doctor asked warily but that did not deter him because well, he was not actually trying to bed him. The doctor is still unknown territory even though he is pretty sure he is not dangerous, and he will be a cadet. He firmly steers away from cadets no matter their age.

“Frowned upon, but since medical and the rest of the academy is technically different body, there are no specific rules against medical cadet and other professors. In that case, maybe it is a good thing I can’t be your advisor.” He said with as much as innocence he can muster, because that didn’t mean he can’t do harmless flirting.

“I get it. You have a thing for power and danger,” _Not danger! At least not in the face of my possible demise!_ “Now back to the topic, if I choose Dr. Boyce for my advisor, will he treat me as a fellow doctor and not some twelve-year-old-intern-that-can’t-do-anything-on-their-own?”

“Well, I did find you attractive before knowing bonuses, Dr. McCoy,” he tried as the last effort. “Though giving it a try is after knowing bonuses, I admit. It IS frowned upon and there was me being quite older – yeah I know – to consider after all. As for Phil, yes he will treat you as a fellow doctor and he will be ecstatic to have you near him to pick your brain. As a matter of fact, I think he will nag you to death for your input on the researches he is conducting now.” Maybe Phil won’t have the time to spew his crush on the doctor to Chris if said doctor is nearby and keep him busy with research.

“That sounds interesting,” That’s a pretty much enthusiastic agreement considering it is Dr. McCoy saying it – and yes, he only knew the doctor for short period of time but he can see it. Which also tells him why Jon seemed to be quite sure the doctor is harmless after short encounters.

“I am sure it is. Does that mean I successfully persuaded you to join Starfleet? Can I let the fear of my untimely death by my CMO go?”

“Sure. It’s not like I have any plan for near future,” The doctor sounded nonchalant, but Chris didn’t mind it at all and dug out the PADD he brought.

“Great! Here are necessary documents for enlisting and there will be a shuttle leaving from Iowa to San Francisco in two days.”

“Two days? A bit of a last minute recruitment, isn’t it?” The doctor shot him a disbelieving glance, and Chris agrees with him but it was not his fault the doctor was hard to find.

“You were not an easy man to find when you are not working, Dr. McCoy, especially when I was doing everything legally,” he shrugged.

“I do have a habit of staying under the radar.” The doctor mumbled and Chris was not sure that was meant for him to hear it or not, but accepted as an explanation anyway. He would have as well if he didn’t want his condition to be known.

The doctor skimmed the document speedily and signed all the necessary blanks. Chris already prepared all versions of documents as he did not know how the negotiation will pan out, and brought up the one containing all the benefits they agreed on. It actually was the most beneficial one he prepared, because other amenities than that would have needed admiral’s agreement.

“Well, since that part is done, can I tempt you for a coffee? Or another glass of this bile thing? I can’t understand how you drink this thing,” he said happily due to swift agreement and with a frown due to the thing – it is _not_ a bourbon – in his glass he only sipped once.

“Back off. Since I can hold my liquor, as long as it’s burnin’, it’s good. But if you are buying better stuff, I’m not exactly complaining right now, am I?” The doctor said grouchily and Chris ceased the opportunity to observe him more.

“In that case, I certainly have to buy you a better stuff as a thank you for saving me from the wrath of my CMO.” He winked to the doctor and signaled the bartender to bring the most expensive bourbon in the house.

The doctor is fun to be with, and all his bonuses gave him a mysterious edge that makes Chris to want to stick around and figure him out. He can’t help but be curious about the things the doctor is possible of, who he is now, and what happened in the past that made him this way. Of course he won’t dig around or ask intrusive questions, he heard clear warning in Jon’s words when Jon warned him about planets wiping out, but he loves puzzles.

“So, as I seem to have some talent in persuading you, can I interest you in going to Iowa together? You were a last recruit and we can have a coffee or several drinks on the way. I am the pilot of the shuttle you will _ride_ , you see.” And the doctor is just fun to goad a little.


End file.
